


Arachne

by Hainegu



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainegu/pseuds/Hainegu
Summary: While Juhyun is binding the younger's body, Seungwan ties and weaves around the raven's heart
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Arachne

“Seungwan-ah...”

Lights move fast and unnoticed as a short-haired girl looks through the window of a taxicab with an unfocused gaze. The night is down and it wraps existence in its cool arms yet not affecting the two women, safe and warm inside the vehicle.

“Seungwan.”

It’s been a long day, and even though she has done nothing special today — only slept, went shopping and cooked some muffins for dinner — she feels tired. Her body hurts a tad, and the brunette rubs her wrist unconsciously, eyes fixed on a rear lamp of a car next line as the driver stops at another traffic light. Her mind is far away and busy rewinding scenes of the previous night.

“Son Seungwan!”

The girl is startled by a low and quiet voice of a person to her left whose tone is a bit demanding. Her head turns to the side and her brows jump on her forehead as she answers, “Hm?”

The stare she meets is piercing, slightly oppressing but overall very soft and concerned. Being mum for some time her companion just observes her, but as soon as the taxi starts moving, the raven reaches her hand out to the middle of the seat with her palm down.

“Are you okay?” Sounds come hoarsely with tints of worry behind, and it makes Seungwan’s heart tighten.

She extends her own arm and her fingers twist with the other’s ones.

“Yes, unnie, I’m fine. Why?” A gentle smile on her face.

The older woman strokes her hand with a thumb, dark eyes riveted on her with a strange shining she can’t discern in such dim.

“You are distant… Lost even I’d say,” she speaks and her grip heightens. “Are you sure you’re alright? We can cancel everything and return home if you want.”

“I’m fine, Juhyun unnie,” her lips stretch giving way to pretty teeth. “Just thinking.”

“About?” A sharp brow wriggles above the raven’s lashes.

“You.”

“Tsk...”

Ripples of laughter fill the cab as Seungwan’s eyes squint under glee. She likes- no,  _ loves _ how that beautiful face changes and brightens every time she does this. 

“You’re so cute,” the younger murmurs, taking in the girl beside.

“Ah!” Juhyun sighs, sends a quick glance to the driver’s mirror (he’s concentrated on the road) and bends right enough to place a tender kiss to the brunette’s fingers in her hold. “And you’re fine indeed.”

Another giggle escapes Seungwan, and she sports a look at the man in front, too.

“I don’t want to cancel anything, unnie,” she says; the sensation of the touch still lingers on her skin. “You’ve been invited long ago-”

“ _ We’ve _ been invited,” the older one corrects, bringing her head onto the headrest. She seems so relaxed and comfortable, the urge to suffocate her in the hug is almost unbearable within the short-haired girl. “They all know I work only with you.”

Seungwan doesn’t answer; she simply stares at her partner, wondering how come this wonderful and talented woman is so loyal and devoted to  _ her _ , considering their profession and… everything. 

Irene — Juhyun’s main stage name among many others — is a well-known artist and performer who gathers hundreds of people for her shows and installations, sells pictures and videos of her art at a fabulous price and has such a demand for her workshops that tickets sell like hotcakes. And  _ she _ has Seungwan as her only model. For three years already, by the way. When dozens of women (sometimes men) are willing to become anything for her, she still chooses Wendy.

Is it because they’re in another type of relationship — an  _ intimate _ one? Unlikely. They started dating around two years ago. So it’s not favouritism…

“You’re spacing out again,” the raven utters, studying her girlfriend whose blank stare starts to wind to reality. She clutches her hand several times, trying to gain some attention from the younger.

“I… Sorry,” Seungwan sighs with a smile, blinking rapidly and paying heed to Juhyun. “I was just… thinking.”

She shifts in her seat and turns toward the elder as much as she can manage at the back row of the car.

“About?” The woman asks, waiting for elaboration.

The brunette grins, cocking her head slightly to the side, “You.”

“Ah… Why are you like this? Aah...” She exhales and pouts, yet her eyes are soft and loving; affecting the younger in the worst and best ways possible — speeding her heart up.

“Like what?” Seungwan beams, puts her free hand on the backrest of the front seat and moves closer to the other woman.

“Like  _ this _ ,” she motions with her nose and brows once the brunette is close enough and touches her thigh with a knee. Their locked hands are now on her lap.

“ _ You _ make me,” the girl whispers and her gaze darts to the plump lips (so tempting and ripe), yet she stays still and waits. Waits for unnie to check on the driver again; to make a move and kiss her. But Juhyun doesn’t.

“Not the right time, Wendy” the raven draws her fingers along her girlfriend’s jaw and chin, her voice warm but stern.

“Why? We’re not at work,” she hovers even nearer, looking deep into the elder’s eyes.

“I’m afraid we are.”

With that, the car stops and Juhyun squeezes the brunette’s hand one last time before releasing it with a crooked and sort of apologetic smile on that promising mouth. She takes out her phone and retrieves a plastic card from the compartment in its case, pays for the ride while Seungwan sits motionless, hoping.

The driver quits the vehicle and while he’s on the way to her door, the younger tries to burn her partner down with a gaze, because this,  _ this _ is the right moment for just one light kiss — no one’s watching them.

But the elder is adamant, and when cool air comes inside from the couple’s right, she imposes a fixed stare Seungwan knows way too well. Being unable to withstand the intensity, she yields, lowers her eyes down and slowly climbs out of the cab.

Keen wind cuts through her frame and she shrinks deeper into her coat, looking at a concert hall entrance several metres away from her. They are at work now. It’s thrilling and exciting, but also a bit frightening. Each time is never identical, even though the gist of the process always remains the same.

Juhyun-  _ Irene _ is behind her and a small hand lands on her back, slides to her arm and slithers around it as the elder woman leads her, holding a steel case in another palm. The raven shivers and sticks tighter to the shorter girl. They greet someone at the entrance and after a minute of waiting they go to a preparation room. And the closer they come, the more unsettled Seungwan’s heart becomes. 

More people are inside already, and she even knows some of them — has seen them during previous shows. She smiles and waves while walking across the spacious area, notices others staring at her and Juhyun, talking, recognising, running up to them. 

Irene is reserved and quiet; answers questions delicately and in short, obviously not too pleased with such an amount of attention. She prefers having it while performing, Seungwan knows, but socialising is a part of life and no matter how uncomfortable her girlfriend may be, she has to do it over and over again. 

Someone makes the raven smile, and it touches the younger who keeps her eyes glued to her partner without noticing it. Her own lips curve and she attempts to drink in the features she has seen so many times before, but never enough. She senses a hand slipping down her forearm and gripping onto her own — Juhyun’s sign of attention, affection, and thousands of other things Seungwan likes about her. Even while talking to others the elder manages to show her she is  _ with _ her, beside her, around her. And that’s why the brunette feels so special with this cute little bunny; safe and protected and cared for, be it work or their everyday life — Juhyun is  _ always _ near. And when she is physically not, some details keep reminding — she  _ is. _

The thought of it makes Seungwan suddenly hot, so she excuses herself (not without regret she has to part with  _ her) _ and finds a free armchair in the lone corner which she gratefully takes. A wave of tiredness washes over her again and it seems like her body is aching even stronger. Having taken off her coat, she folds it and places over the side support, allowing her skin to breathe and cool off a bit.

Today she is clad in a short black cami dress with a square neck while Irene wears a white shirt and jeans — her only style when at work. The latter has picked Wendy’s garment herself like she always does for their performances. According to the raven, Seungwan needs to look sensual but not over sexual, because when there’s too much of something, it becomes ugly and art transforms into pornography. Irene hates pornography.

_ “Soft eroticism as a background for aesthetics and a deep connection between the two — are the pillars of it,”  _ the brunette recalls her girlfriend’s words during one of her workshops. And it actually makes sense after several years of being a model. Irene doing her job is different from Juhyun doing it for pleasure. In the first case, it’s all about art and art only. It could be dynamic and intense, but always on spot; revealing and provoking, yet visually appealing; arousing, but never aggressive. There are limits of what and how people can perceive, so an artist’s task is to convey to the audience whatever is happening between them and their model. But if to speak about the second case… Tingles run down Seungwan’s spine. Because at home Juhyun is extraordinary. At home, nobody is watching them and they can do anything they want however they need. At home, Juhyun likes pornography.

The brunette’s mind drifts away to the previous night and blood boils in her veins. Yesterday, they had another show, and a continuation happened once they entered their apartment. It isn’t always like that but Wendy got lucky.

A man comes to her.  _ Japanese _ , Seungwan thinks as her attention returns to the current state of things. He bows to her, and she does the same in her armchair, then he sits right on the floor. He names himself and appears to be a performer from Tokyo. She’s heard of him.

“Wendy,” the woman replies, studying her new acquaintance. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yes, I know who you are,” he says, and his Korean is pretty good. “I’ve seen you in several performances.”

“Oh,” Seungwan manages, taken by surprise. Well, of course, people might recognise her since she is Irene’s one and only, but stating it in such a manner is a bit… confusing.

“I like you and want to work with you.”

He is straightforward, but it’s not bad.

“Thank you-” The girl starts, but the guy cuts her off with a smile.

“I came here to ask you to be my model. I am performing today, yet my main reason is getting you into several projects of mine.”

Oh,  _ wow. _ Seungwan’s expression freezes while her eyes jiggle over the man’s features as she tries to find suitable words for him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to… bewilder you,” he adds and bows slightly. “Let’s try working together. Hold several private sessions and see whether we are comfortable with each other and if everything goes well, I have some suitable ideas for you in mind.”

Wendy had worked with other riggers before. But since she met Irene, she has considered no one else. And no one has ever approached her here in Korea asking for modelling. As if everyone has an unspoken agreement that Irene doesn’t perform without Wendy, and Wendy doesn’t appear in performances without Irene.

So, this guy making such an offer is a unique experience for her. 

“Please, think about it. I will leave you my email to contact me when you decide something. I’ll be waiting and willing to arrange my new stay in Seoul so we can work later on,” he provides and stands up, takes out his business card, giving it over to the woman with both hands. “Please. I really like you in a play, you’re so expressive and authentic. It would be nice working together.”

Seungwan accepts the card with both hands as well, looks at it for a couple of moments before resting it in her palm. She lifts her head up and notices Irene walking their way. Her heart rushes as if being spurred, and she promises to consider the offer, thanks the man and hides the card in the pocket of her coat right after he leaves and before the raven materialises in front.

Juhyun follows him with her eyes, “Who’s that?”

“A man.”

The elder sends an unamused glare as she places her case on the floor; shrugs off her coat and puts it beside her model’s.

“What did this ‘a man’ want?”

“Nothing. Simply said he liked our videos,” the brunette lies, throwing a side glance at him talking to some girl — supposedly, his current partner.

“...Okay,” the standing woman drawls, adjusting her shirt and wavy hair to the desired position. “Are you sure you’re fine tonight?”

“I am, unnie,” Seungwan responds in a soothing tone, though her cheeks burn. She’s rarely untrue to her. “Just nervous.”

“We can walk out of that door any second,” Irene suggests and squats right before the brunette, placing palms over her bruised knees. “So?”

“No. I’m okay. Only... awed today more than before,” she avows, rubbing her forearm with her fingers.

“I won’t suspend you,” her hands glide down the calves of the younger girl to her boots, which she unzips and takes off.

“No, please, do!” Seungwan bends and catches the wrist of her lover. “Everything we’ve talked about; I want it.”

Juhyun is silent as she massages a small foot in her hold, and the brunette almost feels guilty for making her unsure of their impending performance. She tells the truth now; wants everything to happen, to experience whatever she’s going to during the play, to have Irene all over herself. It’s her unusual tenseness that causes her to be distracted and absent, to question things she has never thought about before. And this tension comes from the previous night.

“See, you’re blanking out again. I don’t like it,” the elder shakes her head and straightens to full height. Bothered determination is in her eyes, and Seungwan jumps from her place, grabbing the taller woman into a firm embrace.

“Kiss and cuddle me, please. I think today I need pre-care,” the younger whispers into the black hair, her arms wrapped around the neck of her girlfriend.

“Aah, Wan… What’s wrong?” She asks and covers the narrow back with her hands, drawing the short-haired even nearer. The latter quivers to that and the elder gasps. “Oh my god, Seungwan. What is it?”

“I… don’t know. I miss you...”

“But I’m here,” her caress moves up to the brunette’s nape where she plays with her little hairs, trying to calm the girl down. Yet she seems to become more breathless.

“You are… but I want more… Like, more of you.”

“You have everything of me, Wannie. I’ve got nothing else to give to you,” those deft fingers weave through the brown tresses, scratching and tugging gently.

“I want more.”

“Mm.”

“Could you be… more forceful, please?” Seungwan puffs out, the sensation of her hair being pulled sending an electric shock down her spine as more images of the past night cover her inner vision.

“You might descend faster.”

“Then weave and tie faster, I need you to be rough,” the younger woman demands and hears a chuckle from her partner; receives a pat on her butt.

“Someone’s insatiable.”

“You’ve no idea,” she purrs in a low voice, noticing people throwing glances their way. Whatever.

“Your wish is mine then,” Irene concludes and distances from the other girl, giving her a prolonged look. “Tsk,” she clucks with a shake of her head as her eyes loom over the pink face and heaving chest where two grains are visible under the tight fabric. “You need to cool off. I’ll go check the stage now.”

“Can’t you do it later?” Wendy moves her palms across Juhyun’s shoulders to the collar of her shirt, opening up one more button.

“You’re very naughty today,” a perfect brow arches on the raven’s face.

“Does it mean I’ll get a punishment afterward?”

The elder smirks, sending another inscrutable stare to her model. And then she’s gone. And Seungwan is all alone in her armchair again. Alone and hot and needy. Maybe, a bit angry or embarrassed or, actually, both. It doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter, though, is that auspicious glint between the rosy lips of her mysterious black-haired mermaid. Nothing specific has been promised to her, yet being Juhyun’s girlfriend for some time has taught her to find and see answers to her questions or requests in minutia. 

She isn’t always submissive. On the contrary, the brunette is quite driven, somewhere ambitious and she likes being in charge of her everyday life and social interactions. But when things come to Juhyun and specifically Irene, Seungwan and her alter-ego Wendy are the bottoms of the bottoms. She  _ is _ allowed to lead sometimes but only  _ allowed _ , and when she’s overpowered and not in control any longer it becomes even more gratifying. Because Juhyun is wild, merciless and so fucking gentle at the same time that the younger’s heart threatens to get an attack and burst into pieces inside of her. 

Seungwan has tried fighting for dominance several times. It was a disaster. For her, of course. Juhyun is so fast and acute in subduing her that it sometimes scares her. It scares her she is so willing to give control to the raven to the point of trusting her with her life. Because allowing another person to tie and suspend you in the air requires deep trust.

Bored with waiting, the woman decides to check on the ropes in Irene’s case. The latter has done it already at home, but now Seungwan has nothing else to do and talking to other riggers or models is not an option. She spends too much time with Juhyun that she becomes Juhyun.

With a click, the steel box opens and reveals several types of hemp rope batches, carabiners and a cutting knife for emergencies that never happen. Irene is known for being the safest rigger out there as no one has been traumatised during the play with her. Ever. That’s why she is a goddess of weaving. That’s why Wendy is revered by her.

That’s why being tied by the raven goes beyond any physical realm.

_ It’s not about sadism and masochism _ , Seungwan thinks while lovingly sliding her fingers along the brownish coils. She remembers how they have greased these with baby oil to make them pliable for future use. What they are doing is an art of tight binding that has its own beauty and meaning. Not everyone can see it though because it demands an open and flexible mind, sensual body and perceiving soul. 

For some, rope binding becomes a spiritual practice where people learn about themselves, their desires and needs, about each other through different levels of communication. For others, it is a sexual practice or a complete destination. And all in all, everyone can find something suitable in bondage; just look deeper. 

For Juhyun, it’s all three. And she is not only practising — she’s living in and with it. Irene becomes art herself when in play; Juhyun turns sex while in process. And spiritual experience appears as a result. And this makes her so unique.

Makes Seungwan love her more and more every day.

“I asked for a soft floor and there’s no trace of softness on the scene,” she hears her raven’s irritation as the latter walks into the room with several men following her. Fury flickers in her eyes when she meets the younger’s gaze for a second ere she turns and continues talking to the managers or whoever they are. It’s the air around her, the way her head is high and her spine is perfectly straight that makes people bend before her. Seungwan is not alone in this.

There were occasions when Irene refused to perform because there was no soft protection on the floor or not enough lights or viewers were too close to her liking. And if now nothing changes, Wendy will go home sooner than she expected.

“Having no incidents doesn’t mean I can be careless,” another line reaches the brunette’s ears as she connects two carabiners in her hands.

That’s right. Irene is like this because of her. It makes her heart flutter and sends her abdomen on fire. She is a very naughty girl today.

“Good, who’s that?” Juhyun asks, and the managers show her to the Japanese guy with whom Seungwan has spoken.

What does  _ she _ have to do with him all of a sudden? The younger feels alarmed and when both her lover  _ and _ that man look her way, a vivid blush is painted on her face, and she fidgets, trying to pretend she’s busy with the ropes.

Will he tell her about their small talk? The elder won’t like the sound of it, being too autocratic about her model  _ and _ her girlfriend. Seungwan likes it. She enjoys seeing Juhyun greedy because then she is not the only one in her own deviant possessiveness. Perhaps that’s why they are so perfect for each other, either at work or…

“Looking for something?” A husky voice drives the brunette from her mind pit to reality.

“Huh?”

“In the case,” the elder comes to her and sits at the arm of her chair.

“Oh… No, no...” Wendy unclasps carabiners and places them back, rearranging everything in the box to its initial state. “I was bored, so… What have you talked about with that man?”

Juhyun hums, studying the shorter girl from above. For whatever reason, the latter wants to shrink into the case and hide between the ropes.

“Asked for a shift,” the raven answers and swipes her hair to one side.

“What shift?”

“To go first.”

“Why?” The younger closes the lid and keeps her hands on top of it. As if it can help her keep herself at bay. Heat seems to radiate from her partner as she stares down at her, and her dress feels like molten iron over the skin.

“Because,” Juhyun stoops and whispers, “I want you in my bed.”

“It’s our… bed,” Seungwan quips and her head goes round because… Oh,  _ fuck _ , she wants that, too.

“It’s  _ my _ bed today, Wannie.”

Dangerous sweetness of her voice, feathery touch of her fingers as she pulls a strap of the younger’s dress up her shoulder and an audible smirk on her tormenting lips — that’s what Seungwan lives for, but right now she is ready to die; combust and turn into ashes to be blown away. Because she is desperate for her lover like a little bird to fly, falling from the cliff.

“Irene-nim? Please,” one manager calls, and she leaves the brunette to herself. Again. As if torture has already begun.

She hates her. Hates her so much she digs her nails into the fabric of the armchair to both sides of her thighs. Pulsation down  _ there _ is so palpable it drives her mad, and all she can do is squeeze her muscles tight and fight the urge to grind against the seat. Of course, she may cheat and go to the restroom to please herself, but it will be less fun during the play afterwards. And she doesn’t want to do it alone. She wants Juhyun to help her. Or better, tie her hard and fuck her unconscious. Yes, that sounds the best.

Groaning from frustration, Seungwan removes the case from her lap and places it on the floor. Her every movement is accompanied with rising excitement between her legs while her mind is buried under the dreams of what her raven can do to her. This is so uncontrollable, so wicked. And it has no end because she’s been like this for over two years already. At first, Juhyun caught her attention. Then body. And at last, her heart. And since then, she can’t get out of the raven’s web.

“Here,” the elder says as she appears out of nowhere. She opens a bottle of water and hands it out to Wendy.

“You’re a monster,” the younger hisses, accepts the offering and takes a long chug of cool liquid while keeping intense eye contact with her partner. 

“Ah, okay,” comes out with a smirk. “Gang Seulgi is here already.”

“I didn’t know she’d come,” Seungwan returns the bottle to her girlfriend. “Thanks.”

“I asked her. Want to add some pictures to my portfolio.”

That girl they’re talking about right now is Irene’s photographer. They’ve been working on projects together for more than six years. And they’re also good friends. Such wonderful friends that once in a while Seungwan gets jealous, which causes Juhyun to make fun of her. But being a ball of fluff and cuteness, Seulgi is so sweet to the brunette the latter has grown fond of her. Unintentionally. That’s even unfair, to be honest.

“You literally have thousands of my pics, aren’t you tired?”

Irene takes a sip and closes the lid, keeping water in her mouth for a while. 

“What are you saying?” She asks, face is unreadable. 

“I mean, don’t you want other models to work with you?”

“No. Why would I want that?”

“But you had been working with many before-”

“You. That’s right,” the raven finishes and her head is angled as she studies her girlfriend who slumps against the armchair and rubs her wrist on her lap.

“What’s so special about me that you are only with me?” Her voice is quieter, and she tries not to look the elder in the eye. She feels tired again, her arousal is getting to the point of irritating her and her heart beats like crazy.

“You, Wannie. It’s you. I can’t see why we’re talking about it. Do you want to stop?” She’s staring, and it creeps the hell out of the brunette.

“No...”

“What is it then?” Although her tone is soft, Juhyun is displeased. 

_ Well done, Seungwan. Good job! _

“I don’t know,” she sighs, hangs her head down. “I’m sorry...”

“I’m cancelling. Dress up,” her pitch drops, and it’s the scariest thing the younger has heard since ages. Her breath hitches and her skin is tingling as she lifts herself and grabs her lover’s hand.

“Wait, no. Please! I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but don’t cancel. Please,” she’s talking fast, stroking the raven’s palm. “I didn’t mean to upset you, unnie...”

“I am not upset, Seungwan-ah. I don’t understand... Look at me… I said look at me. I don’t understand what’s wrong and you’re not telling me.”

_ She is so ethereal _ , the brunette thinks and pulls the elder’s arm closer to her chest, hugging it. Can she feel how hectic her heart is?

“Why me? You have a line of models willing to get tied by you, but you stick with me. You could have found someone better or-”

“Better is an enemy of good enough, Wannie,” Juhyun throws the bottle onto the armchair and wriggles her other hand out of the younger’s grip just to cup her pink and saddened face. “I don’t know where you picked up these thoughts, but... Look at me… You’re good enough, okay? I don’t need someone better because I already have you and I’m happy to have you. Both as a model and my girlfriend. You’re enough and I’m not tired, no, because I’m learning new sides of you every day. And yes, I want another thousand of your pictures, okay? Millions. Because you’re everything I need. And…  _ Fucking _ look at me, Wannie! Oh, my god… Why are you like this today? Aaah...” She shakes her head, but there’s a delicate smile on her, and her touch is painfully affectionate that it makes Seungwan weak at the knees. 

“I can’t… look… I might faint,” she jokes, yet without a hint of joke in her words for she’s giddy.  _ So _ much she has to cling to the raven’s forearms.

“I’ll show you why it’s you and no one else. No, not now. Not in the play either. Later,” her thumb grazes Seungwan’s bottom lip as she bites a jot at her own. “Take a deep breath and let’s go. It’s time already and I need you conscious.”

“Unnie,” Wendy calls while still in the arms of her beloved. She’s ready. “Harder.”

“Tsk...”

Time is a strange thing. Sometimes it trails slower than all the snails in the world, sometimes wobbles like a chameleon circling its eyes around in all directions, and sometimes it flies. 

For Seungwan this time lag between going on stage and already being there is the heaviest and most intolerable. But once she is sitting on her knees and her hands are on her lap, everything becomes fascinating. And she is thrilled again. 

The stage is round and rotating, with a ring hanging from above for riggers to suspend their models. It’s artificial, installed in the middle of the hall specifically for today’s show so that people can stand around and watch the play from different points of view. The lighting is aimed at the centre, so it’s almost impossible for participants to discern faces beyond the circle. Not that they have time for doing so.

Soft sexy music is playing in the background, and Wendy feels Irene kneeling behind her, the inner sides of her thighs touching the brunette’s hips as she stills and evens out her breathing.

It’s already intoxicating, and anticipation makes the younger shiver. From now on, nobody exists except for her and her love.

“I begin,” Juhyun whispers into her nape and a bolt of shock travels from her coccyx to the crown of her head.

And then the raven’s hands are on her shoulders, so hot and tender and moving to her arms as she bends closer to her back and touches it with her bosom. The straps of the brunette’s dress go down while her pulse goes all the way up. The woman is hugging her from behind, her palms are over Wendy’s wrists which she takes and pulls to the latter’s chest. Tightly. Sensually. 

Forcefully.

Irene’s mouth is close to the other girl’s ear, but she doesn’t speak words. She glides her hands over her model’s breast, comes to her neck, and Seungwan can’t help but relax into these caresses, into that frame behind. Her head angles back a bit, and she wants more of Juhyun’s skin on her.

Yet she never gets what she asks for. She receives much more. Always. Because right now Irene is detangling the first coil of ropes with her deft fingers, and as soon as she’s done, Wendy’s arms are forced behind to form a box with her elbows bent and wrists tied together. It’s just the beginning, but she already wants to close her eyes and die in these flicks of fire named Bae Juhyun.

A palm slides above her breasts as the raven draws a rope around the younger’s chest and arms, right where the straps of her dress are. The former is slow at first, but as she makes a full circle, her movements become more fierce. And Seungwan burns under the tightness constricting her one more time before the elder snakes underneath her soft peaks and around her ribcage. There are two rows of double strands over her arms and as she feels powerful tugs somewhere over her hands, she knows — there’s no escape now. 

Irene stops for a second and places her index and middle fingers together into the brunette’s palm who squeezes them showing she is still present and everything is fine. It’s a common and necessary practice because models may lose connection with the world while in the scene. There are limits which shouldn’t be crossed not to harm anyone.

A sound of rope hitting the floor reaches Wendy and soon she’s pulled up to her feet as her rigger weaves and ties more knots at the back left side for suspension. The bottom (Seungwan) knits her brows as mild pain kisses her when she is forced higher, and she leans to the side, standing on her toes.

Her raven is in front of her, squatting, looking up at her with those big and consuming eyes. Hands move across the brunette’s left leg, and it’s already torture to feel so much and want to have more. She’s tied slightly above her kneecap and as Irene walks around, Wendy’s ready for her next step. She can’t see how fast and precise the top’s digits are, how expertly she ties a rope and slips it in the ring above. But she senses how her leg is hauled to the side and up, how she loses her balance and tries to steady herself with another limb, but Juhyun is strong and determined, and now Seungwan is no more on the floor. She’s hanging by her chest and her bent left knee while her right leg is loose and swinging. 

Cool air pinches her between the thighs, her white plain panties visible to the audience, but she doesn’t give a damn because her Irene is touching her again, watching her again, tormenting her again. And she feels high.

The raven is savage; she secures a knot around the model’s right ankle, draws it to the front, and Wendy groans as it hurts. Beautifully hurts. So she needs more. And when she wants more, she gets more. Her body wriggles as much as possible from being tied up, but it eases the tension when the elder lifts her leg all the way up to the other one, causing her frame to twist at the waist. It’s uncomfortable, ropes dig deep into her skin, but it seems like cuddles. Like cords are the continuation of Juhyun’s arms that are strong around her and her only.

Another consciousness check and Wendy tries to squeeze those digits as hard as she can before her chest is lowered and now her head is the lowest point. Blood slowly comes down from her feet, and she receives a feathery touch to her neck and collarbone that extends to her hips where Irene rolls up her dress, scratches the skin on her midriff, ties a lazy rope there before moving her hands between the girl’s thighs.

_ Fuck. _ They’re so close to that place where she wants them, but at the same time so far away, weaving something around. She grunts at the aching pull of her legs being tied together above her knees in a striped pattern. The surface of her right side hurts, being strung, and the pain gets stronger with every second, sucking the woman into the abyss of pleasure. 

Irene slaps her butt, and it’s so unexpected the brunette gasps loudly, jerking forward and bringing more ache to herself. What was that? It has never happened before. At least not on the shows…

The bottom’s chest is lowered again and this time it hangs straight down, untied from the ring above. All the girl’s weight is held by those lazy ropes under her lower back, connected in front to that complex web-like structure around her thighs. Because of binding her body is arched in the most sensual way and muscles twitch in her stomach.

When the raven appears before her inverted figure, her blazing hands run across her abdomen to her chest and neck, and then the elder sits on the floor and her face is almost at the same level as Seungwan’s. 

Irene grabs her by the hair and draws closer to herself, triggering her to moan and gasp, teasing to place a kiss onto her parted lips, but never doing so. Instead, she pushes her away and makes her swing, lose her mind and crave for more.

Like she always does. Because she is a predator and Wendy is her quarry. 

The raven is half-lying on the stage, observing her model move from side to side. Seungwan wants to see her, but her eyes roll back and close every time she makes an effort with her body. The lines over her chest seem to tighten on their own, and it’s like Irene is crushing her in her arms. It is painful, but in the most delightful way. The brunette won’t change it for anything else in this world.

When a rope wraps around Wendy’s neck, she’s shocked. Suddenly fear possesses her and she wants to break free. Yet another row is added to the first. And then one more. Irene’s hand is rough on the bottom’s locks and the former keeps her in place. The hurt is tolerable but the younger winces, whimpers, gulping air in between. She feels naked and thrown in fire that licks her from inside as well. As her rigger’s cheek touches her temple, she becomes desperate because she knows Juhyun is checking whether she’s going to say their stop word. 

But she isn’t, and the rope hardens around her throat. Her vein is throbbing, the girl can sense it as she can’t gasp any more. And what seems to be the end of the world appears to be only the beginning.

She’s in her headspace. No pain exists there. No worry. No fear. Just pure, extreme, addicting rapture.

Juhyun loosens the strand and untangles it, studying her model intently. Seungwan is blissed out, and it has taken several minutes to bring her into this state. Now she has to carefully lower her down and return her back to her senses. Otherwise, she’ll descend deeper and consequences will arise.

With a sigh, the raven gets up and comes to the brunette’s feet where she ties a few knots around her ankles. She uses carabiners that hang from her waistline to connect the ropes to each other. Unbends the girl’s legs just enough to bring the toes close to the ring above and secure her ankles to it. With no delay, she removes the knots keeping the bottom’s thighs and waist fastened and slowly lowers her so she hangs only by her joints.

To save her girlfriend from any injuries, the elder creates a new loop at the side of the box tie, links it to the other rope she uses to fix the position of the upper body. Then loosens and lowers the legs, fastens again. Checks the strength of Wendy’s grip on her fingers, which goes faint. And she’s drooling. Although it’s okay and they’ve made lots of beautiful pictures of her in this state, Irene is prompted to finish the play as soon as possible.

She gets Seungwan’s head and shoulder on the floor, picks one more coil of rope and weaves it around her entire frame, enlacing calves with it, embroidering thighs with random lines and patterns, adorning her waist with diamond-like shapes. Seulgi is capturing everything, the raven knows, as the show is still in process and she has to create things. Because Wendy is an art that needs to be completed.

The elder woman steps back, hears people cheering and applauding, for her girlfriend is out of this world. She’s extremely sexy, all tied up and panting, her neck curves so delightfully that Juhyun wants to sink her teeth in there and suck, smoothing out the rope imprints she has left. Seeing her lover like this, being able to touch her with ropes in any way she wishes and simply soak up the air around her makes the raven fall in ecstasy of her own. Leave them alone, and she’ll love her Wannie to death.

But time flies, and she has to get her down. First, she unties the levering rope from the chest and lowers the limbs until the girl is lying. She’s on her stomach and Irene untangles all the ropes from her lower body, deep lines on her skin serve as the only reminder of her being bound. The rigger moves to the torso and uncovers it while the younger feebly moans to the threads sliding across her flesh. She is so tempting, so weak and needy, an ocean of affection is ready to be poured onto her by the elder. Just a little more and she can take her in her arms.

After she has wiped off the drool from Wendy’s dazed face, Irene hauls her up by the box tie, forcing her into the initial kneeling position. She wobbles, slumps, and Juhyun hurries. Furiously cutting the rope with her fingers, she frees the girl from the last pressures and pulls her in a doting embrace, letting her recline against her.

“I’m done, my heart,” the raven whispers, removing brown hairs away from the flushed face. Seungwan’s eyes are yet closed, she tries to get a hold of her partner’s hands but her own fail her and she trembles, disoriented. “Shhh, I’m here, right here. You did well, Wannie… Shhhh...”

Irene places a peck to the brunette’s temple, then another one, her palms soft and comforting over hot skin while she continues to murmur sweet nothings to her Wendy. That important organ in her chest stings, and she wants all the humans to disappear so she can stay alone with Seungwan and create the world she’ll desire. Because now she has nothing to give to her.

A voice speaks through the mic as today’s MC says something Juhyun has no interest in even hearing. Yet she knows she has to clean up the stage and let other performers do their job. But Wannie is unstable.

Having no choice, the raven makes Seungwan bow until her head touches the floor. The rigger bows as well, keeping an arm over the younger’s spine.

“I’m here, I’ll pick up the ropes and be back to you,” she whispers into the delicate ear and bounces around the stage, grabbing all the cords and throwing them outside the circle right where the stairs have been positioned. 

She notices Seulgi waving to her from there, and the elder leaves her a sign to wait. Then she returns to her girlfriend and picks her up, leading to the stairs. It seems like Seungwan is drunk as her legs buckle and she can’t keep herself straight, so Juhyun has to descend her carefully from the stage. Thankfully, the photographer is here to help, and she supports the brunette while the raven is busy shoving ropes and carabiners into her case.

“Shoes,” Juhyun remembers as she slips into her sneakers, squats to put socks and boots on her girlfriend’s feet. “Done. Thank you, Seulgi-ah.”

“No worries, unnie,” the younger woman replies, and together they escort Seungwan to that armchair she has used before. “She’s totally out.”

“Yeah,” the elder confirms, picking up the bottle of water from the seat and placing the girl there instead. 

There are only a few people in the preparation room — most of them are watching the show in the hall.  _ Good _ , the raven thinks and kneels at her partner’s legs, caressing her most gently. The latter is too vulnerable now, and if Irene is not loving enough, it can lead to unwelcomed tears and depressive states.

“It was… something new,” Seulgi muses, observing Juhyun tending to the girl.

“Too much?”

“No, not too much, but quite intense.”

“I only bound tighter and did… some things to her. But she asked for it. Twice. I’ve no idea why so suddenly,” the elder helps the brunette drink.

“Did she like it?”

“As you can see. She lapsed way too fast.”

“You guys are weird.”

Juhyun sends an eye to the taller woman, “Then you’re even weirder working with us.”

“True,” she nods, tightening her lips to the side in a cute brief smile. “And I’ve made fantastic shots.”

“Beautiful?”

“As always.”

“I’m glad,” the raven sports a flash of gratitude to her friend. “I forgot my case.”

“I’ll pick it up. My belongings are there, too. Don’t call the taxi, I’ll drive you home.”

“Sure?”

“Of course. I’ve nothing to do here, anyway.”

“Thank you, Seulgi-ah. And sorry,” Juhyun returns her phone into the pocket of her coat and watches the photographer send her an okay sign before she leaves the room. “Now  _ you _ , hello. Wannie, look at me. Hello.”

Seungwan is conscious, and she responds to the world, however, her movements are somewhat sedated. The strength of her grip on the elder’s hand is much stronger than before, yet her gaze is unfocused.

“Do you want anything? To eat, drink, or else, eung?” The raven asks, massaging the younger’s legs with light touches to encourage the rope imprints to disappear faster.

“Nng,” is the only reply Juhyun gets, but her palm is dragged closer to the brunette’s hip.

“You’re too high for this, love. But once you are back to senses, I’ll rub the hell out of you.  _ Everywhere _ . Okay?” She places a kiss over the girl’s fingers and gains a quiet moan of acceptance. “Now let’s get you dressed.”

***

“So,” Seulgi begins as three of them are warm and comfortable in her car. “You say she’s been strange since last night.”

Juhyun is sitting in the middle of the backseat with her right hand over Seungwan’s knee while her left one rests between the front seats as she leans forward to talk to her driver.

“Spaces out and talks nonsense. She went shopping and bought a handy fan. In the middle of November she buys a handy fan... I can’t wrap it around my mind,” the elder’s voice is low and laced with tints of irritation.

“Hmm...”

“And when I ask what’s wrong she says she doesn’t know. Shudders under my touch and then it’s just ‘be harsher’.”

“Eeh… Can’t help with this, unnie. I suck at relationships.”

“You do.”

“Yah!”

The raven laughs and Seulgi joins her. 

“Did you break up with that girl?” Juhyun asks after a while, sensing Seungwan’s forehead on her shoulder.

“It’s… complicated. I don’t understand what’s going on between us, to tell the truth. I’m hanging in the air.”

“Maybe you both should try real hanging things,” she provides while her hand is once again moved higher across the brunette’s thigh.

“ _ Your _ things? I don’t… think we suit this. We’re too vanilla.”

“But do you like her?”

“I do...”

“Then take a rope, tie her to the bedpost and fuck till you both learn what’s between you two.”

“Is this how you deal with things?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a dangerous person, Bae Juhyun-ssi.”

“Thanks. But it works wonders,” the raven says, feeling the heated flesh of her girlfriend as the latter has brought her fingers between the thighs.

“It doesn’t fit our vanilla atmosphere,” Seulgi chuckles and stops her automobile at a traffic light, turns her head to look at her friend. “Ropes and stuff.”

“She has my hand  _ there, _ so don’t listen.”

“What the… Don’t do it in my car! With me in front!” The woman whisper-screams, her narrow elongated eyes grow round.

“I do nothing. It’s her. See, she’s insane,” Juhyun’s response is so nonchalant it makes the driver gasp.

“Is this why you tie her every night and day?” She sighs, speeding up again.

“Exactly. And you should try it, too. You’re not as vanilla as you think.”

Little ‘oh’ fills the air and Seulgi tries to shake it off, pushing the acceleration pedal a tad harder.

“What has made you think like this, I wonder?”

“Just an assumption of someone doing it ‘every night and day’.”

“You are a  _ very _ dangerous person, Bae Juhyun-ssi.”

“She said I’m a monster,” the elder sends a glance to her girlfriend clinging to her arm, trying to grind against the edge of her hand. “She has no shame.”

“Two of a kind...” Seulgi mumbles, heading the car to a stop.

“Come by with your girl. I’ll show some tips and tricks, and all your problematic knots will untangle,” the raven grins, chuffed.

“Consider opening a psychological help office.”

“Sure,” she laughs and pulls her arm out of the younger’s grip. “Thank you for the ride. Consider starting a driver’s career.”

“Oh, if I get such passengers as you two, I’ll better never have a car anymore.”

“Savage.”

“Good  _ bye _ !”

There’s only Juhyun’s loud laughter ringing in the middle of the night. The skies are cloudy and it seems rain is about to hit the ground. The wind’s getting colder as autumn gives the reign to winter.

“Why are you like this, eung?” The raven asks when she, her partner and her case get inside the building, heading straight to an elevator.

“I want you,” Seungwan breathes out, finally speaking words and not only groans. 

“You’re worse than a cat sticking her butt out for a male.”

“I’m horny.”

“Oh, I see that very well!”

“Then help me,” the brunette mewls, leaning into her lover and making eyes at her.

Her behaviour is surprising. Even though she’s always had a higher sex drive than Juhyun, today she outdid herself.

She’s still staring, and her gaze is dark and veiled and begging for a kiss. The elder sees no reasons for her to act this way, and it’s confusing. However, she can’t say she is uncomfortable or displeased. She simply needs to find a cause of this. Besides, she has promised to explain something to her girlfriend. It’s a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

“You have this button unclasped,” Seungwan purrs as she moves her finger down the raven’s cleavage under the open coat. “I’ll unfasten this one, too.”

“We’re still in an elevator.”

“And this one as well,” she is deaf to anything going against her major task now. 

“Having fun?”

“You know what’s fun?  _ You _ being this conservative while making me wet in public for everyone to see.”

“It’s different.”

“You never kiss me while in play, never show my breasts, never press the rope between my thighs. You know it’s not porn to do that to your model,” her palm slides under the white shirt onto the tight stomach. “We’ve never done it outside the house. Aren’t you too possessive of me, Bae Juhyun-ssi? Keeping everything to yourself?”

Suddenly her scent is too strong and it envelopes the elder with its breathtaking invisible arms. That hot teasing hand makes concentrating on the words even harder. Nearly impossible. And Juhyun forgets to exhale.

“Or are you afraid you’ll take me right there on the stage if you do all of that to me?” She is a fox. A little sly fox in the skin of such an adorable young woman. Seungwan has the face of an angel, her voice is sweeter than all the honey in the world, but her eyes are carnivorous if you look deep enough.

The elevator speaks as the couple is finally on their floor. Why’s time so slow?

The raven clutches her fist with the case in it and pushes the girl out of the box into the hall. That smile she sees is debauched and challenging. It won’t last for long, though. Wannie is digging her grave.

They’re at their door and Juhyun is entering a code on the keypad lock while Seungwan is ogling, leaning her back against that same door. She’s annoying. Her fingers undo all the buttons on the elder’s shirt, which she has tucked out from the jeans. Her touch is light and ticklish, and the raven misses the number when a devious palm slips under her waistband.

“Aaah!” She groans, clicking again but faster and pretending to ignore that devious mouth pressed to her collarbone. The brunette’s attacking and it goes well, because her taller girlfriend fails one more time, growling in frustration right after. “Shit!”

“You’re so sexy when angry,” Seungwan purrs against her partner’s neck and takes a soft bite the next second, her nails drawing lines over the latter’s ribs.

“Ah, Ss- Let me open this f-uhh-cking door!”

“Open,” she sings, stepping back with a smirk on her wet lips.

_ Oh, how much she’ll pay for everything! Just don’t miss these fucking numbers! _

It takes an eternity to press every key and enter their apartment. Juhyun is hot, her heart pounds in her chest as she puts the case on the floor and gets out of her shoes, stepping into slippers. Hands don’t listen to her when she tries to hang her coat on the hook in a shallow alcove to her right, because to her left stands a practically naked woman waiting for attention.

Seungwan gasps when a hard grip appears over her nape and jaw, and strong fingers press into her cheeks. A thirsty kiss is forced to her mouth, and the elder almost makes them both fall as she bumps into her girlfriend. There’s a hall table with flowers on top standing in front of an alcove, and Juhyun pushes the younger to it, making her arms flail in search of something to cling to. It’s such a delight to have that wet tongue on her own, to hear a desperate moan bubble in that ornamented throat.

And it seems like they haven’t had sex for years. The raven moves her palms to the girl’s thighs, lifting her just enough to put her on the tabletop, then stands tightly against her crotch. She feels the heat and wetness with her abdomen and it’s so arousing, she almost loses her mind. Seungwan weaves her legs around the standing woman and locks her arms behind her neck, letting the kiss deepen. 

_ Too fast _ , the elder thinks for a second, but her own lips slide down across the brunette’s chin while fingers crawl to her breasts under the dress. Her skin is slightly salty, the rope imprints are still palpable, and she’s so susceptible the need to give everything to her reaches the skies. And she groans.

The younger is fervid; she grabs Juhyun’s head and pulls it back up to have her mouth on her own, to taste the yearn with her flesh, to get the sigh and moan and take those in. Seungwan draws her partner taut with her legs like a serpent constricts its catch as her body arches to rub and touch and feel more of the burning surface.  _ We need to stop, _ the raven tells herself while gliding her palm down and pressing it hard against the soaked undies. She wants it in another way: to bind, to tease, to punish and execute.  _ This _ is too fast, and she has to answer questions and find the causes.

Her finger grazes against the brunette’s clit with such weight the latter jerks on the table as if a tsunami has pushed her in the back, causing the furniture to shake and topple over a vase of flowers. It shatters into pieces, water splashing around with petals and leaves turning from a beauty into a mess. And an anguished moan rings in the room as Seungwan curls her toes and bumps her head against the wall under the pleasurable sensations over her flaring dot. She needs more, but Juhyun has a vision in her mind.

By the force of will, the taller woman distances herself from her girlfriend and backs away from her. She can’t breathe, her entire body is shivering for continuation, yet they have to move to the other place.

The younger looks betrayed and all her frame is blaring out for release. She’s uncomfortable on the tabletop without support, so she grudgingly comes down; her legs wobbly. She is dishevelled, her makeup is smudged and Juhyun simply stares, stares,  _ stares… _

“Come,” the raven croaks, grasping the brunette by the hand and leading her to their master bathroom. “Wait right here.”

“ _ Hyun... _ ”

“A minute,” she says and leaves the room, rushes to the drawer with fresh ropes, takes one and returns. Seungwan has washed her hands, and the elder is quick to clean hers. She dries them before taking the rope again as it hardens when wet. “I promised to show you something.”

There’s a vast mirror at the sinks and she positions the brunette half a step further from those, standing behind her and looking at her reflection. With no other words, she uncoils the strand, removes the dress straps from the girl’s arms and bends those to create a box tie. The younger is obedient, even though a bit agitated. 

“ _ Hyun _ ,” Seungwan sighs, tilting her head to her lover who’s much more ruthless than during the play earlier.

“Pretty,” comes out with a sigh of contempt as Juhyun backhugs her girlfriend, kissing her neck and watching her in the mirror. This is exactly what she has imagined and how she needs it. “Now stop looking at me and look at yourself. I’m going to show why I have you and only you as my model.”

“ _ Hyunnn _ ...”

“Shhh,” she hushes, running her hand over the brunette’s perking breasts while another one brushes up her hip, pulling the dress with the motion. “Just watch yourself all the time.”

She bites the younger’s shoulder, sucks onto her neck while her palms are all over the arching body. 

“Put your foot on the countertop,” Juhyun instructs, tapping the right leg of the bottom. “Can you see yourself well like this?”

“Eung,” she confirms and trembles as the raven slips her fingers to her inner thigh.

“That’s how people see you when you are on stage — needy, vulnerable, sexy, submissive. It’s not only about your face that screams you want more, but your entire body, Wannie,” the elder lifts the dress higher, opening the defined stomach and sensual curves of the brunette’s waist. “Look how it speaks with every touch… When ropes weave around you, when they make you hurt,” — Juhyun squeezes Seungwan’s throat for a moment before biting her neck hard — “when you are scared, shocked or delighted… When suffering flows into you or when you want me to  _ fuck _ you right on the stage; everything they see is a masterpiece, Wannie… You are the masterpiece. An apogee...”

The elder slides a hand down and palms her girlfriend between the legs, applying enough pressure with the fingers to make her whine and jerk against them.

“They come to see art and it’s you. I am an outstanding performer because I know how to frame and present art. I’m a good binder, rigger, top, but you’re the universe… And I’m just a human who shows but wants this universe only to herself, Wannie. I’m greedy. And I  _ hate _ the idea of you modelling for  _ ‘a man’ _ , be he the emperor of entire Japan or a recognised international artist.”

“Hh-ahh- Hyun-uh,” Seungwan moans, almost losing the ground under her foot for Juhyun is aggressive, tearing down the top part of the dress from underneath the tight ropes of the box tie.

“And  _ this _ is just mine, Wannie. They receive enough and it’s sexual enough. I don’t need to kiss or caress you explicitly during the play because it’s already enough. Look how fucking breathtaking you are. And  _ this  _ is only for  _ my _ eyes,  _ my _ lips,  _ my  _ touch,” she finishes her speech with a lick to her fingers covered with the brunette’s wetness while her other hand plays with the hardened nipple of the latter’s uncovered breast. “I don’t want others. I don’t need them. I need you and only you ‘cause I’m obsessed. I’m drowning. I can’t breathe if I don’t have your image in my mind.”

Seungwan buckles, inclines against the flaming body of her girlfriend, and the raven descends her on the floor, puts her on the knees, legs wide, and it’s a torture. 

Juhyun feels nails scratch at her stomach as she hugs her lover and works on her inside those panties. Every rub of her fingers receives a hip roll and a progression of groans. If this is how heavens sound, the raven will open the gates there with her own hands. Even if she gets into hell for whatever she’s done in her life, she’ll still find a way to reach Seungwan. Because she can’t imagine herself without this witty, cute, flirty woman.

Orgasm hits the younger with a high note to her voice. Her thighs clench closed, and she bends forward, twitching, wanting to seize something with her hands. And Juhyun drinks her in, ravished by her looks, sounds, taste and smell. Seungwan is her world, and being with her feels like having accomplished the purpose of life. 

“Now, Wannie, let’s get you a punishment,” the elder murmurs and forces the brunette’s weakened body up by the knots on her back.

“I can’t...” The shorter woman breathes out as she’s led to their room.

“Lie,” she whispers, and Seungwan knows both meanings. “Put your ass up high.”

Juhyun throws her on the bed and while her girlfriend struggles to get into the required position, she’s getting undressed. Her own underwear is drenched, and she needs release so much it hurts and itches, but it’s not time yet.

“Which one?” She asks, opening another drawer.

“Purple...”

“Ah...”

If Seungwan wanted to be punished, she would have chosen something  _ bigger. _ But she pleads for connection, and Juhyun can’t reject her. Primarily, because she wants this, too.

The binder takes out a plastic bin with a strapless strap-on — their favourite among other things. Soft-touch, bending, silicone, light, no irritating joints and with vibration on both ends. In one word — a miracle. 

“ _ Hyun _ ...”

“Right here, love. Let’s get these clothes off,” the raven places the bin on the bed, then takes a knife from the bedside table. Seungwan is on her belly, her head resting and hips raised; her face is burning from thousands of emotions she’s currently dealing with.

Juhyun cuts through the dress and panties, takes off the socks, throws everything away, admiring the rope-tied body of her girlfriend and the pose she’s in. Having returned the knife to its place, the woman picks up a bottle of lube and puts it close to their toy. Climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind the brunette; feels the latter’s skin with the entire surface of her palms, kneading the perfect, round butt.

“Pretty...” She purrs, circling her finger over the leaking entrance, spreading slick juices around it before inserting her thumb inside. The younger jolts, emits a stiffened sigh, clutches her fists. She’s embarrassed, a bit humiliated, and her arousal is so intense she can’t think straight.

“Please,” the bottom asks in a small voice, readjusting her position by arching her lower back more. 

“You’re so much worse than a cat.”

“Fuck me, please...”

“Dirty little Wannie… Keeps her pussy wet the whole evening,” she rasps, sliding a digit to the girl’s clit for a second before moving it up and pressing it lightly into her hole.

“...Mmmore, please-uh… Oh, please, fuck me...”

“How?” She stretches the folds with one hand and uses the other one to caress and play.

“HARD-aoh, please!” The brunette’s almost crying as she feels fingers peek inside her. “Yes, yes, please...”

“Mmm… My sweet slut.”

The model groans in despair as no one is touching her any more for her beloved finally gets prepared. The toy is pleasant to handle, and it causes shivers all over Juhyun’s body as she hooks it inside herself, the aching tension in her core getting stronger with the action. A stout purple dildo is sticking out to the front while her inner muscles prevent the whole construction from falling out. It’s a god’s creation because the lightest touch to the outer part resounds in sensations inside. And this ribbed spot right over her clit… There’s a vibration button hidden on the upper side and as the raven switches it on, her frame shudders and she gasps, grabbing her girlfriend’s hip with a clawed hand.

Seungwan mewls, dying from anticipation and waiting, her core pulsates, ropes are super tight and she can’t see what’s going on behind her. Yet when she hears the bottle open and a squelching sound reaches her ears as her binder applies the lube, her attention is fixed on upcoming sensations.

“Wannie,” Juhyun signals and rubs the tip all the way across the brunette’s slit, causing her to curve in attempts to catch and swallow the thing. The raven is slow, thrusting in, and it draws moans from both of them.

The pattern of vibration is simple and weak, however considering the state of her little model, it shouldn’t take too long to get her to another peak. She urges the younger to keep the knees together and positions herself comfortably, establishing a steady strong rhythm with her hips. Her hands are gentle on Seungwan’s butt, squeezing her waist harder when she enters deeper. This glistening shaft is quite big and she always wonders how her tiny Wannie can fit such things in. Though, Wannie is a talented girl...

“Ahh, a tart...” She sighs out, gliding in and out; the pressures from friction make her own walls stimulated. Although she is not as into penetration as her partner, this specific toy is angled perfectly to rub over her sensitive spot inside. And these vibrations just make everything better.

As Juhyun speeds up and the brunette gasps for air and her moans intensify, the former gives a spank to her, drawing a surprised whine and a jerk from her lissome body. This is for being a naughty girl. The sound of another slap is louder, and the submissive's hands curl and uncurl, her eyes roll inside her head and she cries out, biting the blanket beneath herself. This one's for being a tease. The third smack is the strongest, followed by a new style of vibration and hard fingers digging into the reddened flesh as the elder becomes harsher. 

Her model is uncontrollable — she twists her body to make eye contact with the top, meets the pushes with her own restricted thrusts, calls Juhyun between the ‘ohs’ and this is when the raven believes she can also be the only one for Seungwan. This is when she feels the yen and agony of her girlfriend in the purest form. When her name seems special and actions have a meaning. 

And when the brunette climaxes and thrashes about the bed, evading any further touch, a sense of fulfilment washes over the elder, ascending her to the heights of rapture. 

She checks the level of consciousness of her bottom before forcing her into a new position where the latter is lying on her front with hips supported by a narrow pillow. Seungwan is still going through the shocks of her orgasm when small hands press down onto her tied wrists and the dildo goes inside of her again.

“Wait...”

“Shush,” Juhyun orders as she bends and bites into the flesh between the girl’s shoulder blades, keeping it between her teeth as she rolls her hips. The brunette stops her attempts to wiggle out and quietens, obedient. Pleasure edges with ache outside and inside her entire body as a comforting weight of her lover and her touch mix with her forceful actions. 

It’s something she can’t explain, even to herself. Being humiliated and loved at the same time; punished and rewarded until there are no boundaries between those any more. Getting exposed and caressed with no possibility to do anything about it. Seungwan has no power, but for some reason, she feels the most powerful woman in this world. Her freedom is taken from her, and she gratefully gives it away, becoming freedom herself. Her body does not belong to her but to Juhyun, and she wants it like this forever.

The same as Juhyun wants to give everything to her lover. She is slow, delicate with her caress, placing tender kisses here and there over the tied frame. Wannie’s moans make her blood turn into liquid fire and the former’s miserable state builds desire in her heart to protect, to care for, to love. And possess. More than she possesses her now. Because it’s never enough.

_ I want more of you _ , she recollects Seungwan saying, and suddenly it makes sense. Suddenly, she’s looking in the mirror.

“Ahh...” She groans as all her senses sharpen, while her mind gets fogged with the girl calling her name non-stop.

So  _ she _ stops instead, releases the younger from her hold and turns her on the back, placing her over the pillows in a half-sitting position. Crawls between her legs and removes hair from her face before kissing those soft cool lips, licking her tongue and sucking onto her until Wannie can’t breathe.

“I… wanna touch you,” the brunette whispers and throws her head back as hot mouth nibbles at her neck. Juhyun is caressing her everywhere, causing bliss with her fingers to her body that seems to have become sensitive in all places. She kisses and sucks her nipples, pecks and licks her collarbones, and Seungwan dies over and over again; curves and gives herself out to her sweetheart, who never takes but always gives. And she  _ craves _ to give, too. “Please...”

But she feels a smile on her skin.

So this is her true punishment — being unable to reciprocate. Is it selfish to have a desire to give? To give everything.

_...You have everything of me, _ Juhyun’s voice appears in her clouded mind. She knows it. Has always known. Juhyun gives her every little thing: love, attention, care, development, self-realisation, enjoyment, entertainment… Everything she has ever thought of. Yet she dared to ask for more when  _ she _ has given nothing; has been so insolent for questioning things that are clear as skies. And still after all of that her raven calls her a universe, a masterpiece, an apogee…  _ Love. _

“Have me,  _ have _ me, please,” the younger begs with welling tears and the only movement she can do is lock her partner with her legs.

Juhyun’s gaze is warm, and this is when Seungwan clearly sees that eyes are a genuine reflection of a person’s heart. That is why she can’t look into those beautiful big browns for too long — she’s falling. Falling into the bottomless soul of her lover.  _ No. _ Not simply falling — diving and she can’t stop.

Doesn’t want to.

“I love you… I. Love you… I’m sorry… I love you, love you, l-uhhh-” The brunette gasps out, and the elder watches thousands of emotions within her partner, kisses away the tears and keeps her close as she enters her again.

There’s no urgency this time, no harshness. Air is shared between the two, sighs are exchanged, and delight grows and opens up in them like an exquisite flower.

“Hyun...” She feels her inside and it’s not a toy, it’s  _ her _ , like ropes are  _ her _ , like bruises are _ her _ , like everything is just  _ her _ .

The raven tides, hypnotised by the expression on the younger’s face. The latter descends again, Juhyun knows, and she places a palm over Seungwan’s nape, keeping their connection unbroken. That hanging mouth reflects her own, their chests heave as one, their bodies unite as if they are melting into each other, creating a new perfect form.

Sweat is tickling the raven’s neck as humidity wraps around the couple. The heat they’re producing could have saved the planet from all the ice ages, but it’s only for the two of them. 

There’s only them on this earth.

Seungwan loses herself, destroys the simultaneity, yet the cacophony of the women’s moans seems harmonious. And if a thing of connecting hearts is real, then it’s happening right now.

“ _ Hyuuuuunn _ ,” the bottom exhales, and Juhyun listens; hears. 

The button’s down and stars cover the brunette’s vision. Her lower body trembles and she’s carried away by her final release. Seeing her like this is enough, listening to her like this is enough, but the raven is almost there, too, so she pulls out from the girl, rests her forehead on the latter’s chest and works on herself just a little more before her own frame shakes and she falls under the weight of delectation. 

And time stops for them.

***

After the shower, the couple is refreshed and lotioned, especially Wannie, for her skin needs care after the rope play to minimise bruising. The toy is cleaned and stored for a time being, and all the ropes are prepared to be washed in the morning. 

Now the women lie on a couch in their living room with some TV programme as background noise. A plate of muffins sits to Seungwan’s right, and she pulls a mouthful from one piece. Her back rests between Juhyun’s legs while the latter’s fingers run through her hair. The younger chews onto her creation, then rips off more and raises her hand above her head to place a morsel into the raven’s mouth. It’s hot and soft, but sharp teeth bite a little into her digits, and she gasps.

“That’s my finger!” She draws her palm back and kisses the pads.

“Not my fault I can’t tell these two apart.”

“Mm, I taught you well, unnie,” the girl smiles, taps the elder’s knee to her left with a clean hand.

“You’re contagious, so,” Juhyun catches the brunette’s wrist in the air and guides the treat to her own mouth, this time being gentler so as not to hurt the other. “And you give me crumbs.”

“Such a child!” Seungwan giggles, angling her neck to peek into her girlfriend’s face. “I love you.”

“Tsk.” Brown eyes squint and the raven slides her free palm over her partner’s throat. “Careful, my love, you’re in a dangerous position right now.”

“Why? Are you going to cuddle me to death?”

“Yes.”

“Or better eat me?” She grins and gets an arched brow as a reply. “Since you’ve already started.”

“Naughty.”

“For me it sounds like a plan.”

“We still need to clean the mess on the floor.” 

“I’ll do it later or tomorrow, you’re too comfy...”

“Ah… I liked that vase, by the way.”

“We have more and… that was worth it.”

“I guess so… Do you feel better?” Juhyun asks, caressing the younger under the chin. “You seem relaxed but I can’t say for sure.”

Seungwan keeps mum and TV people speak while she thinks. She licks her fingers clean, wipes them with a napkin next to the plate and grabs the elder’s hand, tugging it over her breast. She’s clad in one of Juhyun’s oversized shirts she uses as her night wear while her partner is in flannel pyjamas.

“I am better, unnie,” she wraps her arms around the raven’s thighs. “I liked what you did today. During the show and in bed. Actually, I liked it way too much, and it freaks me out.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Last night… you were very angry, and I… I enjoyed it, so it confused me. I was thinking about it the whole day and every time I recollected things in my mind I got thrilled...”

“So you asked to be harsher on stage.”

“Yes… I wanted to check myself, but it was somewhat scary and I became like that… With this thirst it just turned out overwhelming.”

“Checked?” Juhyun asks, paying so much attention the brunette feels it with her skin. 

“I...” She pauses, then picks herself up and turns around to straddle the raven. She’s facing her lover now, and it becomes embarrassing. But she needs to tell her. “I want you to… take me with a force...” Seungwan lowers her gaze and plays with the ends of her girlfriend’s hair. “Today, when you stilled me and bit my back, I thought I disconnected from my body. And yesterday I was all tied up and you were so… and it felt like heavens but it’s not normal and I’m afraid, but I still yearn for it and these wishes of being… taken like an object… I thought ‘why am I like this?’ and then looked at you, and you’re doing everything for me but you’re never this rude and… I don’t know, I got scared you might not accept this in me and then everything just got so intense, I thought it’d be better for you to find someone else because something’s happening and I don’t know what it is… I… I don’t know, I’m so sorry...”

She chokes on air as she’s finished talking almost without taking a breath in. Juhyun’s palms stroke the younger’s thighs and she is silent, studying.

“Unnie...”

“You liked our sudden angry sex and now you want to explore it and roleplay but you think it’s not that normal and since I’m not usually rude though I was, you imagined I’d think less of you liking and wanting it. Okay, I got this part. Today you’ve been thinking about this the entire day and it was bothering and arousing you. That explains your behaviour. Got this, too,” Juhyun ends in a low voice and moves her hands to Seungwan’s, entangling their fingers together. “I  _ do _ understand why you asked me to be harsher on the stage, why you were so horny and cranky, but what I still don’t understand is you questioning my choice of you as my only model and you not telling me the truth about that ‘a man’.”

The younger hides her eyes, and her heart races. 

“I… You’re perfect, the best at what you do and I… am not that perfect. And yes, I remember what you said, but... You give everything to me and I give nothing back and you can cancel performances because of me and I feel like… That’s not okay. You can have so many more shows and things to do with other people, but you stick with me and I’m… getting strange and having these wishes and-”

“I will not change my attitude because you’re ‘getting strange’ or want to try hard and forced sex roleplay, Son Seungwan, if that’s what bothers you. I’ve already explained why it’s you and only you, haven’t I? I’ve explained everything.”

“I’m sorry...”

“If I wanted, I’d just work with others, too. But I don’t want to. Okay? I met you and chose you, period,” the raven states in a stern voice. “And yes, I will cancel our performance if you’re not fine, every rigger will do it. I’m not perfect, I’m ordinary and you give me enough, I’m content. I’m for fuck’s sake in love with you like crazy. Okay, yesterday I was a bit off my track at first but I noticed you enjoyed it, so I just did what I did. Enjoyed it as much as you even though that was something new. I matched. Yet...” She stares at her girlfriend’s flushed face, waiting for her to explain one more thing. 

Seungwan bites her lower lip and throws a glance at the older woman.

“St-stop looking at me like that, unnie…” She mumbles, ashamed but also extremely pleased, for her partner manages to demolish all her worries away.

“No.”

“Unnie...”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-”

“Why didn’t you tell me about that man?”

“…Your reaction...”

There’s a moment of silence between the two as both of them try to digest the situation.

“You may work with him… If you want,” Juhyun says in a constrained voice, this time lowering her own eyes and staring at the younger’s hands in her hold. She lacks air in her lungs and her breathing gets shallower, for her mind circles around the fact that her model can be considering his offer. Otherwise, why would she be afraid of her binder’s reaction? “I’ve never… stated you can’t work with others.”

“You said you hate an idea of me modelling for strangers.”

“I do.”

“Unnie...”

“I can’t imagine someone tying and touching you like any other model… It’s devastating but… I’m not a master… And he’s a professional, so...”

“I didn’t want to upset you… That’s why I didn’t tell, I knew how you’d feel,” the younger whispers, untangling their fingers and leaning forward to hug the raven around the neck. “And I don’t want to work with him or anybody. At first, I assumed it could be interesting, but then… I realised I don’t want to. And then you said so many things to me… It was foolish to question your choice because I literally feel the same about you. I want only you and your ropes and your touch and you alone...”

She watches her girlfriend’s expression for a while before drawing her into a firm embrace; black hairs tickle her nose as she hides her face in the crook of the woman’s neck.

“Well, he has a taste,” Juhyun sneers, gliding her palms down across the brunette’s back and stopping them at her butt, squashing it. “And a ticket back to Tokyo.”

“ _ So  _ pleased you are,” Seungwan grins, distancing and cupping her partner’s cheeks.

“I am, won’t pretend,” the elder smirks, moulding into the touch. “Just don’t hide things from me. Don’t stay quiet, tell me everything. I need you to trust me, Wannie...”

“I’m sorry… I promise to be open about everything… I’m very sorry,” soft kisses are placed on her girlfriend’s cheeks and nose and all over her smiling face. “Thank you for being so patient… And understanding me well...”

“Just talk to me and I’ll do everyth-”

“I know,” her breath burns her lover’s skin, and she senses hands tighten on her buttocks.

“Uh… So... What- Ah! As to our angry sex...”

“Mhm...”

“…It was spontaneous, I didn’t mean it until I saw you react. I’ve never been that rough, you’ve never thought you could want it. So let’s explore.”

“Should I make you furious for this purpose?” The short-haired purrs, placing a light kiss to the raven’s lips. “You’re so sexy when pissed off.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Then… can we have sex in a public space, too?” Her whisper tickles Juhyun’s ear, and the latter winces.

“I’ll consider it.”

Seungwan releases her hold, sits straight, and there’s a smug smile on her face as she unbuttons her shirt.

“It’s typical, but I’ve always dreamt about doing it in a fitting room...”

“You’ve embarrassed Gang Seulgi today, do you want to make red the entire retail store?”

“ _ I _ was quiet,  _ you _ told her everything,” her front is uncovered from the clothes, and she’s leaning to the raven again, earning a tiny groan. “And the idea behind is  _ not _ to get caught, so… Your entire retail store is safe, Hyunnie...”

Her kiss starts slow, she teases, plays with Juhyun’s lips, pressing herself as close to the other body as she can. She’s  _ hot _ .

“I… don’t think we won’t get c-ugh…  _ Fuck _ , Seungwan, what are you doing?” The elder pushes the girl from her neck the latter definitely has marked.

“What does it look like?” She murmurs, changing her tactics by leading her partner’s palm between her legs.

“Harass- Oh yah, how are you so  _ wet _ ?!” She jerks her hand and viscid threads glint on her fingers. Suddenly, she’s thirsty...

“I have many dreams… And all of them are wet like this,” strong tongue licks and swirls around the raven’s digits as the brunette cleans them before capturing the gaping mouth. “While  _ you _ are in the lead.”

“Ah, really? So what’s... the scenario for this scene?” She shouldn’t play her games now. It’s late, Juhyun is tired, she has to clean the mess on their floor and get up at half past six to travel to the other city. And now… Now it’s a quarter past one. A semi-naked body waves over her, inviting her to suck onto those hard nipples, to taste more of that sour-sweet juice, to press fingers into... She shouldn’t be playing…

“I am touching you everywhere I want and you’re not hindering me.”

“Definitely a lead character behaviour,” she bends her brows and observes buttons on her shirt snap open. ‘Not hindering’ doesn't mean not caressing in return, right?

“My dream — my rules,” Seungwan sighs out and draws the raven into the heated kiss.

It winds Juhyun away, making her fragile, obedient, needy, grasping. She’s yet again brought to the world her Wannie has created, and she can’t escape it. Never could. Her mind is poisoned, and all she feels is her insidious girlfriend being the goddess of her entire life.

Because when Juhyun binds the younger’s body, Seungwan ties and weaves around Juhyun’s heart.


End file.
